A vehicle is a device that can carry a passenger in a passenger-intended direction. A car is an example of the vehicle.
To increase the convenience of vehicle users, a vehicle may be equipped with various sensors, electronic devices and the like. For example, an Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS) and an autonomous vehicle are under active study to increase the driving convenience of users.
Recently, the use of a laser light source in a vehicle has become important. For example, a laser light source may have a size smaller than that of a conventional light source such as a light emitting diode (LED), and may have a high utilization efficiency and an increased density of light output from a lamp with the laser light source.
A laser diode (LD) used for a vehicle headlamp may emit light of several watts, but human or animal eyes may be seriously damaged even if they are exposed to a laser of only 2 mW or so. Therefore, in order to protect eyes of people and other living objects, a lamp for a vehicle may not directly radiate a laser beam, but converts the laser and uses the converted laser beam. For example, a headlamp using a laser light source may convert blue light into white light using an intermediate medium including phosphors when in use.
However, when the laser lamp is damaged due to, for example, an impact from an accident, the laser beam may be directly exposed to an outside of the lamp.